Tsubasa VS Poke'mon
by MoonlitSatin
Summary: In this story the Tsubasa gang land in the world of Poke'mon! What will happen, you ask? Read and find out! Warning: Serious OOC! Yaoi is implied! Emo Kurogane! Horny Fai! Retarded Sakura! Gold digging Syaoran! Beware!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is gonna be me first attempt at a fanfic *sweet drop* I can't guarantee it will go well or not so bear with me people(If you really are people…*eyes dart around suspiciously* lol). Mainly it's about the characters from Tsubasa and them landing in the world of Poke'mon! Why Poke'mon? you ask, because I'm a nerd! Not sure about the region, maybe Kanto or Sinnoh… I'll leave it up to your imaginations to decide! If you don't have one, well I guess you're screwed over. ^^ Enjoy!

**WARNING:** This is done by a me, suckage will most likely happen! Your eyes will bleed and you will have an irresistible urge to hump random objects until you grow a penis! For those of you with one you will either grow another or grow a vagina! If the vagina one happens it can most likely be assumed you are now a transvestite! Why I am writing this I have know idea but it is fun! And everyone is completely OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Tsubasa nor Poke'mon…I wish I did though. If I did Kurogane and Fai would be fucking each other every waking moment and the kids in Poke'mon wouldn't be such pussies. What I do own is pie! Anyone want any???

**Rating:** T for bad words and bad actions.

I dedicate this to my to my God-a fellow fanfic writer- One Sided Pancake. You have inspired me to write funny fics! *Bows down to her God* Thank You!!!

TSUBASA VS. POKE'MON

The team had just arrived in another strange new world, nothing new. The only weird thing about this one was that there were freaky looking creatures around…

"Kuro-tan!" The blonde cried out, pulling at the taller mans arm, pointing to a bird like creature, "Look at the birdie! It's so cute!! Can I eat it?"

Kurogane shoved the other away and pulled out a fork and knife he had gotten from the previous world.

"Not if I do first."

"Mokona wants some!" Yelled the white rabbit like creature, jumping on Kurogane's head.

Just then a grey-haired old man came flying past, arms flailing about, foam bubbling from his mouth. "Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

Fai giggled wildly at the old man while Kurogane and Mokona sighed in frustration. Sakuro stood there with her hands over her mouth like a retard and Syaoran started picking his nose, happy for the distraction.

The old man wiped off the foam from his mouth and yelled, "You can't eat that! It's a Pidgey!"

Sobering a little, the blond asked, "What's that?"

Giving the blonde a questioning look, debating whether it was a man or women-deciding the blonde was a woman- he said, "A Poke'mon of course!"

"So I can't eat it…" Kurogane threw away his utensils and went to go pout behind a tree like a little emo kid who hated the world and started cutting himself.

"Of course not!" The old man said. He then looked at Syaoran. "Are you picking your nose?"

"N-no!" The brunette said quickly, removing his finger from said nose.

Fai, having been to distracted by the emo Kurogane to notice Syaoran, looked at the man and smiled. "So what exactly is a Poker Bon?"

"Not Poker Bon, Poke'mon!" He yelled, fire coming out of his ears like in a old cartoon. "And they are magical creatures that have special powers and you can catch them with Poke'balls."

"You catch them with their own balls? Amazing! I love this world!" Fai humped the air in a victory hump but was quickly cut short by the old guy who is still nameless.

"Not their own balls! In a machine that they can go into until you need them."

"Hhhhmmmmm…" the blonde pondered, rubbing the fake beard that had randomly appeared on his face, "So they're slaves then…"

Giving up the old man sighed, nodding his head.

"YESS!!!" He jumped up like a gay person in heat. "I win the million dollars check!" Then he ran over to emo Kurogane and started humping him until he spilled his white juices and fell to the floor spazing.

Meanwhile Syaoran continued digging for the golden treasure in his nose-which he was determined to get one of these days- Sakuro went over to try and pet the Pidgey but ended up getting pecked in the eye and started crying like a baby.

The old man not being able to take anymore of this want insane and died, leaving behind-conveniently enough-a Poke'dexs and enough Poke'balls for all of them-including Mokona who had been crunched up against Kurogane's chest like a stuffed animal the whole time, begging for air.

And with that the teams Poke'mon Adventure had begun!

You like??? This is only the beginning! And for the reason they came to the world in the first place? Well that will come into the story later! I'm not sure why I decided to write this but I think it turned out okay, if you have any comments or concerns please review and I'll review back! Remember, I'm new to this, so please be nice… ^^

Love YOU!!!!!!! Next time I'll have cookies!

--MoonlitSatin

Spoiler for nest part: Fai's hormones shall continue, Kurogane will take his emo-ness further, Syaoran will finally find his gold, Sakura might grow a brain, and they'll try catching a Poke'mon! As for Mokona, that remains a mystery…


	2. Chapter 2

I've finally made a chapter two! Yes!

DISCLAMER: I don't own either of these shows so don't be a hater people!

CHAPTER 2

When we left our heroes they had just landed on the world of Poke'mon and had obtained the Poke'dex and Poke'balls. Will they be able to do anything with them? Let's find out!

The first one to notice the items was the ninja, Kurogane, who finally got over his sadness of not being able to eat the Pidgey.

"What's this?" He said, picking up a black Poke'dex. Randomly he pressed a button on the little device and was greeted by a mechanical voice.

'_Hello there new trainer. I am Dexter, a hand held Poke'mon dictionary. I can tell you anything you need to know about a Poke'mon or give you advice on anything you may need to know when starting your adventure. Please say your name.'_

"Uhm, okay then…" Kurogane cleared his throat, "Kuro-"

"Kuro-woof!" Fai yelled to the device. Kurogane turned around to hit him but slipped when the device said:

_'Hello Kuro-woof. You are now an official trainer.'_

"No! That's not my name!"

"Yeah! Big Kuro-woof has a big woof!" The blonde humped the mans back, the others face turning red with either anger or embarrassment. Either way the blonde thought it was hot and started humping him harder, now intent to make the ninja pregnant.

"You moron!" Kurogane screamed dramatically, throwing the shorter man off, and climbed a tree so he could cry in piece. He threw the device at Sakura, accidentally hitting her on the head.

Fai laughed at the girls possible concussion and picked up the hand sized machine. "So what do we do now, Dexter-chan?"

_ 'You must begin your adventure. To do that you need to obtain a Poke'mon.'_

"That shouldn't be too hard!" exclaimed the blonde. "Let the catching of the sex slaves begin!"

So there you have it. Now the world is going to go all crack on you all in the next part! Be afraid…. ^^

-MoonlitSatin


End file.
